Cory and Eric
Cory and Eric is the brotherly relationship pairing of Cory Matthews and Eric Matthews established as a major element of Boy Meets World and continues to evolve in Girl Meets World. History Prior To Boy Meets World Born two years* apart to Alan and Amy Matthews, Cory and Eric, shared a close sibling relationship, until their sister, Morgan was born, and Cory began struggling with the feelings of being ignored by his family, particularly Eric, who had began to develop separate interests and friends. Cory desire to reconnect with his brother was so strong, that when ten-year-old Eric teased seven-year-old Cory that he loved Topanga Lawrence, Cory denied the future love of his life straight to her face. Subsequently, Eric's casual comment that having a female best friend wasn't cool, served as the impetus for young Cory to cut Topanga completely out of his personal life (he couldn't help seeing her in class). For the next four years, Cory and Eric's relationship was somewhat strained, as Cory felt they only spent time together when Eric didn't have something better to do. It was particularly frustrating for Cory when Eric would cancel plans they had made together, in favor of chasing after a girl. Still, Cory greatly admired his older brother, Eric, for his easygoing confidence, handsome features, and perfectly coiffed hair. 'Boy Meets World' 'Season One' Cory Matthews is excited, as the baseball game his older brother, Eric, is taking him to at the end of the week may have playoff implications for their beloved hometown team, the Philadelphia Phillies. However, he is crushed when Eric reveals that he is using his tickets to take out a girl named Heather, instead. Cory decries the mixture of romance and sporting events and complains to their parents to no avail. The spurned sibling is somewhat mollified by the fact that the subsequent date was a complete and utter disaster for Eric, but Cory declares that he will never understand love ("Pilot"). With Eric starting his job as box boy at his father's Market Giant grocery store, and Cory needing funds to buy a top-of-the-line weapon for the neighborhood kids "Water War," money is the top topic on the brothers' mind. Cory is hired by Mr. Feeny to repaint his window shutters, and "Tom Sawyers" his pals to help, and as he takes out ice cream bars for his workforce, commiserates with the exhausted Eric just how hard adulthood is. Later, after Cory trades in his big rifle, for two smaller water pistols, in appreciation for his dad's support, they attack the rest of the family. Amy grabs the sink spray gun but Eric is defenseless. They make the tactical mistake of letting the battle spill out into the backyard, allowing Eric to brng the water hose into play. A confused Mr. Feeny emerges from his house, and little Morgan, who has called 911, states that her family has just shot the neighbor ("On The Fence"). One night, Alan, feeling that he has not been spending enough time with his boys, goes into Cory and Eric's room to wake them up, and invites them to watch a Philadelphia Phillies vs Los Angeles Dodgers game being televised from the West Coast with him (without their mother's knowledge or consent). Cory eagerly accepts the offer, and bounds down the stairs toward the living room and the waiting baseball game. However, Eric is groggily dreaming of school troubles. which would be somewhat ironic, and it would be Cory whose schoolwork suffers the next day as a consequence of the night's activities, causing Alan Matthews and Mr. Feeny to take issue with one another ("Father Know Less"). When Shawn Hunter's attempt to improve Cory's hair goes horribly awry, Eric, and his parents are shocked and amused by the comical results. While Morgan notes that her brother now looks like "Punky Brewster," Cory announces he is not going to school, a vow his parents do not allow him to keep. The next evening, after spending the day with the denizens of the "Weirdo Table." a now desperate Cory has resorted to using plastic hair curlers to rectify his problem. Eric snaps a picture, claiming that he now owns his brother ("Cory's Alternative Friends"). The failure of their best laid plans haunt the Matthews brothers, as Cory schemes to enters the upcoming Geography Bee to win the grand prize, the chance to be the batboy for the World Series, and Eric tries to rebound with Heather by taking her to an Aerosmith concert. Both face formidable obstacles: for Cory it is five-time Bee champion, and personal frenemy, Stuart Minkus, whereas Eric is devastated to discover his parents are also planing to attend the performance--with better seats. Cory manages to convince Minkus to step down but despite ardently studying Geography, is totally unprepared for economic and anthropological questions and fails miserably. Eric fails to enjoy the concert, as he is too distracted by the presence of his parents. Still, both find a measure of satisfaction: Cory discovers he likes learning and Eric gets to spend time with Heather ("Killer Bees"). On Halloween, the subject of costumes are naturally on the Matthews brothers' mind: Eric is tasked with finding one for his little sister Morgan, while, due to accidentally discovering the answers to a district-wide IQ test, Cory attempts to pass himself off as a child prodigy. While Amy is leery of Morgan's selection of a zombie with an axe embedded in her head, the rest of the family find the outfit strangely endearing. Cory masquerade is exposed, when he learns that higher intelligence also comes with higher expectations ("Boys II Mensa"). The entire family is overjoyed, save for the noticeably more reserved Alan, when his mother, Bernice Matthews, rolls her RV into town for one of her periodic surprise whirlwind visits. She gives Eric a bullwhip, and Cory a Cal Ripken Jr. rookie card, and promises an upcoming Sunday trip to Baltimore to get the All-Star player to sign it. However, she is a no-show, and Cory, who had forgone a fishing trip with his dad (who takes Shawn instead) spends that Sunday baking sub-par blueberry muffins with his mother and watching Eric utilize their baby sister, Morgan, to get into the good graces of Mr. Feeny's visiting niece, Jessica. After Alan tells Cory about his own experiences with his mother, Cory forgives his grandmother, and anticipates what she will do to make it up to him ("Grandma Was A Rolling Stone"). When Cory states that teaching is simple, Mr. Feeny suggests a gamble: he will allow the boastful student to teach his classmates about The Diary of Anne Frank, ''if the subsequent tests show class improvement, the teacher will surrender his week's salary, if worse, Cory must give up his new bike. As "Hey Dude," Cory allows the class (plus Feeny, who has claimed Cory's vacant seat) to descend in to chaos, and he begins to fear for his bike. However, when he and his family discover that Eric's new girlfriend, Linda, has been verbally attacked for her family ethnicity, in their own local mall, Cory understands the sobering truth, that the tragic tale of the unfortunate teen-aged girl from decades before, still illustrates a relevant contemporary lesson, which he later shares with the class. The tests show no difference in class performance, making their wager moot, but Cory has gained new respect for Mr. Feeny and his job {"Teacher's Bet"}. When Mr. Feeny douses Cory's presentation (for the class "Pre-Union" project) of his future career as the center fielder of the Philadelphia Phillies with stark reality, Cory falls into a deep state of depression about his future. When Eric shares his desire to someday own his dream car, Cory confronts his brother with financial details such as price and insurance. When their father appears, Eric can't wait to get away from "Captain Bummer." Days later, Alan has a surprise for his sons, as the pair discover New York Yankees pitcher, Jim Abbott (who despite being born without a right hand, still managed break into MLB and even pitched a no-hitter) emerging into the living room. By calling everyone he knew, Alan manged to contact Abbott, and asked him to give a pep talk to his son. Cory calls Shawn with the news, and his friend brings along all the neighborhood boys, each eager for an autograph for their baseballs (with the exception of Minkus, who inexplicably brings a basketball). Inspired by the visit, Cory informs Mr. Feeny over the backyard fence, that he has not given up on his dream of playing professional baseball. To show his support, the neighbor then returns all the Matthews sporting goods he has collected over the years ("Class Pre-Union"). It's the Christmas season, but all is not jolly at the Matthews house. While Cory struggles to demonstrate that the financial difficulties of the Hunter family have no bearing on his friendship with Shawn, Eric must convince their distraught little sister, Morgan, that she did not murder Santa Claus, when he collapsed while they were taking a picture together. Cory learns that true charity, need not be advertised, and after he and his best friend reconcile, Shawn accepts the gift of a basketball. After Shawn leaves, the Matthews tell Morgan that someone is waiting for her at the back door. Morgan is elated to see Santa Claus, alive and well. Yet, as a family picture is taken the girl does ask why Santa resembles their neighbor ("Santa's Little Helper"). When their dad informs Cory and Eric that the father/son softball game pitting the Market Giant team against that of The Unicorn Rainbow Bookstore, has been cancelled, the boys, who had been dreading the contest are secretly relieved. However, when Topanga informs Cory that the game was played as scheduled (since she participated on The Unicorn Rainbow Bookstore team with her dad), the brothers feel terrible that they disappointed their father, and forced him to lie about it. Recruiting the help of assistant store manager, Leonard Spinelli, they throw a surprise backyard barbecue, but sense their father's enthusiasm is less than authentic. To fully rectify the situation, they arrange a rematch between the teams, and the Market Giant team prevails. Excited by the victory, a third and deciding game is planned by the Matthews' brothers, not quite sensing their father's growing reluctance ("The Father/Son Game"). Eric and Cory are mystified when they discover that their mom has been lying to them about her weekly bowling night, as Shawn (whose mother also was part of the league) tells them the season has been over for some time. Peeking into her suspiciously light bowling bag they discover an elegant evening gown and shoes. Needing to uncover the truth, the brothers enlist Shawn to watch Morgan, while they follow their mom around town. Alan returns home to find Shawn, and easily sees through the flimsy alibis the boy gives to explain Cory and Eric's absence. As their dad puts Morgan to bed, the brothers return home, and confess to Shawn that their worst fears have been realized: they witnessed their mom in a fancy French restaurant, dancing with another man, (or at least his feet, which was all they could see). Shawn then takes that as his cue to head back to his house Alan comes down, and while Eric tries to use tact, Cory, despite clapping his hands over his mouth, blurts out their disturbing news. Just then Amy returns home, and Alan advises the boys to go to their room while he talks with their mother. In their room, the boys worry that their family is breaking up. When Amy comes in she admits the truth, both of their parents have been lying, by sneaking away for a clandestine weekly romantic date. Cory doesn't understand the secrecy, but Eric recognizes the thrill, yet, both are relieved. ("When In Love With Amy"). When Eric volunteers to return to Jefferson Elementary, he had little idea that he would have to speak to a classroom which included his younger brother. Still, he tries his best to assure the students, that attending John Adams the next year will be an enjoyable experience. Returning home, his mother instructs him to take out the trash. While Eric pulls out the garbage, Morgan comes down the stairs with Topanga, and Cory, rather rudely, rushes his schoolmate out the kitchen door. Everyone in the room, including Morgan, begin teasing Cory about the reasons behind Topanga's unexpected visit to the Matthews household. However, the next day, Cory reveals to Eric that Topanga is actually infatuated with the oldest Matthews sibling, and advises his brother to crush the girl's feelings so completely that she leaves both of them alone. Eric suggests that Cory is jealous, but the very notion is strongly denied. Eric, finding the entire situation ridiculous, states that while, he will let the lovestruck girl down gently, tells Cory to call someone to pick up the pieces. Some minutes later, Cory races down to stairs demanding to know if Topanga has left yet, but instead sees Eric standing between Topanga and her sister Nebula (whom had been called to pick up her sister), and disappointedly complains about the sight of "more hair." Clearly embarrassed, Topanga slips away, with Nebula close behind. Eric returns the following day to Mr. Feeny's class to inform them they will endure growing pains, and warns against the dangers of peer pressure to smoke or abuse drugs, important subjects he should have shared with them before ("She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not"). A depressed Cory is struggling with the fact that he has not joined Shawn on the Jefferson Warriors Basketball A-Team, and is in fact, riding the pines on the B-Team along with Minkus (who is quite content just to be included). When Cory returns home, after the first game, and is asked what happened. Cory then begins excitedly describing his heroic actions on the court to lead his team to a thrilling victory. When everyone says they wished they could have seen it, Cory glumly agrees, confessing to Eric and the rest of his family that he made the entire story up, and never left the bench. Determined to support Cory, the Matthews family makes it a point to travel to the Warriors next game on the road, but Cory is nowhere to be seen, as the Warrior coach had decreed that B-Team members weren't necessary for away games. This becomes problematic, when late in the game, despite a huge lead, three starters foul out. But the arrival of Cory with Mr. Feeny allows the game to continue, and Cory scores six points to cap-off a 31-point victory. The Matthews return home and tell Cory, that no matter what his current circumstances, he can always talk to them ("The B-Team Of Life"). While Cory convenes his Feeny-made family unit (Topanga as his wife, and Shawn and Minkus as their sons) in his kitchen to discuss their class presentation, an excited Eric enters, informing them he has joined a modelling agency. The others inform Eric that he has been scammed, except Minkus, who confides that he also was discovered in the mall and gladly paid the ninety dollars required to create a model portfolio. Initially intent upon asking for his money back, Eric instead informs his dad that he has landed his first modeling gig, and is quitting his job at the grocery store. However, it turns out Eric's big break is as Larry the Lobster, the subject for a dunk tank filled with melted butter, with free lobsters dinners to anyone who can hit the target and drop him in. As Eric's best friend, Jason Marsden, is bringing along two girls to impress them with his modelling career, the costumed crustacean instructs Cory and Shawn to prevent them from seeing him. The boys try, but Morgan shouting out that her brother is a lobster, gives away the game. Jason is the first one to grab a baseball, and although Eric tries to evoke their friendship, even he knows it is a lost cause, and falls into the butter. That night, Cory, who due to his own recent brush with fatherhood, observes how Alan handles the situation. A humbled, Eric tries to convince his father to give him his job back, but Alan tells him that position is taken, but reveals that an entry level spot such as Eric originally started in, is available. Eric gratefully takes it {"Model Family"). The week before Valentine's Day, Cory and Shawn (utilizing the gambling advice and connections of Shawn's Uncle Frank) place a five dollar wager on a horse race--Tuna Melt in the ninth race at Aqueduct--and win ninety-nine dollars. Filled with an exaggerated sense of worldly wisdom, Cory actually responds, when Eric enters, and rhetorically asks how to get Brianna Henshaw to go out with him after catching him in a compromising position with her best friend, Debby. Cory advises Eric to take a big risk, which is his new outlook on life, dubbing himself, "Risk Boy." The following day, Eric declares himself a dating god, to Cory and Shawn lounging in the living room, revealing that he heeded Cory's advice, taking a large romantic risk with Brianna by stuffing himself in her locker, and gaining a date with her as a reward ("Risky Business"). Indulging in his more mischievous nature, by blowing up the United States Postal Service collection box near Alan Matthews' Market Giant, with a lit cherry bomb, Shawn Hunter becomes a fugitive from the local authorities. Drenched by the subsequent downpour, Shawn makes his into Cory and Eric's room from their window, and gets his best friend to agree to hide him. As Cory goes to brings up food from dinner, Shawn slips into some of Cory's dry clothes. But just as Cory returns, Eric also comes into their room and Shawn slips into the bathroom. Eric informs his brother that he knows why he brought the extra food upstairs--Cory is secretly taking care of a puppy! As Cory tries to support Eric's supposition, Amy comes in with Morgan, explaining that since Morgan's bathroom door is locked, they have to use theirs. As Cory loudly announces Morgan and his mom are going into the bathroom, Shawn emerges through the window again, and Eric informs Cory that he has found the puppy. Eric demands a bribe to keep Shawn's whereabouts a secret, but declines the extra food Cory offers, instead he demands his brother take over his household chores. Alan then appears at the door, asking who is going to take out the trash, and as Shawn quickly dives to the floor, Cory claims garbage duty. Weeks later, after Shawn's situation has been settled, and he has undergone being grounded for a month for his transgressions, he and Cory joyfully reunite. Moments later, the Matthews' power goes out, and as Cory parents' realize that the payment for their electric bill was among the casualties of "Cherry Bomb Day," Shawn swiftly slips out the door ("The Fugitive"). In anticipation of Eric finally getting his driver's license, Cory has been compiling a list of places and errands he hopes his brother will accommodate for him. Eric's response is to give Cory a ride--across his bed--by smashing him with a pillow. With Eric going out on a celebratory double date with Jason, the Matthews parents also with dinning plans, and Cory and Shawn supposedly watching an educational film (actually a horror movie about a serial killer that explodes his victims' heads), Mr. Feeny is enlisted to attend Morgan's tea party. Eric and Jason's night goes terribly awry when the car is confiscated. As he lied about passing his driving test, an embarrassed Eric has to call home to have Mr. Feeny pick him up from the impound yard, with the Shawn and the other Matthews siblings in tow. When Alan and Amy learn both their sons lied to them, they decide on harsh punishments: Cory must watch hours of authentic TV nature programs, and Eric (shown weeks later, as a legitimately licensed driver) must tend to each and every transportation need of his younger siblings, while his parents relax ("It's A Wonderful Night"). One morning, Alan slips into his sons' room and leaves a small box on Cory's forehead. Eric is the first to notice the anomaly, and uses a megaphone to awaken Cory and bring it to his attention. As it is his birthday, Cory is expecting a great gift, and is disappointed to discover only a simple chain with an object, he assumes are little silver mittens, hanging from it. Eric explains that their dad sees the beginning of the teen years as a male Matthews rite of passage which needs to be marked by a personal present, as three years before, on his thirteenth birthday, he received a buck knife. Wishing to placate his father, Cory wears the gift to school, which happens to be his first SCUBA lesson with Mr. Feeny. However, a careless Cory loses the necklace, but as he figures it can be easily replaced, he is not overly concerned, and admits as such to Eric in their room. Their dad then enters, and reveals that while talking with their mom, he realized that he never told his son the history behind the gift. While Eric's knife is the lone keepsake left behind by Alan's own father, while Cory's gift are the actual silver gloves awarded to Alan for being the second best boxer (in his weight division class) in the entire US Navy. Now apprised of the significance of the lost trinket, a now desperate Cory tells Eric to cover for him, as he seeks to retrace his previous steps of the day. Cory fails to find the gloves, and is caught breaking the cardinal rule of scuba by diving alone in the community pool by Mr. Feeny. and is ordered home. Once there, Cory is greeted by his anxious parents (Eric's claim of Cory having dinner at the Hunter household fell apart when Shawn arrived looking for Cory) and tell him that he is more important that any material possession. Mr. Feeny then comes in with the lost gloves, explaining they were caught in the pool filter. Cory is so overjoyed that his can't stop himself from hugging his teacher. Chastened, Cory returns the gloves to his dad, asking him to return them when Alan thinks he deserves them ("Kid Gloves"). When payroll issues of the Market Giant chain threaten the yearly Matthews spring trip to the Jersey Shore, (featuring the annual match of Goofy Golf, pitting the team of Eric and Amy versus Cory and Alan) Cory suggests that his dad should confront his superiors, just as he confronted Feeny over his modern take on Hamlet. However, when Feeny adamantly refuses to reinstate Cory (despite the bizarre interpretations his replacement, Minkus, experiments with), the boy worries that he may have given his father bad advice. Meanwhile, a desperate for cash Eric tells his brother he is prepared the throw the golf contest, for a price. Ultimately, Alan does convince his bosses of his position, but he decides to construct a Goofy Golf course of their own in the backyard (with doctored hazards only he is aware of). Cory realizes that where the family goes on vacation is not as important as the fact that they are all together ("The Play's The Thing"). Looking for Shawn to play some basketball, he is surprised to find his best friend in his room deep in enthusiastic conversation with Eric. A jealous Cory reminds Shawn that he earlier claimed not to be able to talk with anybody, but Eric explains that the pair are discussing "Guy Stuff," which Cory wouldn't understand. When Cory reasons that basketball constitutes "Guy Stuff," Eric chuckles at Cory's apparent naïveté, and urges Shawn to finish telling him of his movie date with his new girlfriend, Hilary. When Shawn claims the couple were too preoccupied to pay any attention to the film, the expectant Matthews brothers are somewhat disappointed when he reveals they were merely pelting other members of the audience with partially melted malt balls. While admitting that would not be the way he would have handled it, Eric does see potential in Shawn. However, Morgan comes stomping in, jingling the car keys, demanding that "Mall Boy" take her there to find a Mother's Day present. Cory says he needs one too, but tells Eric to pick up anything handy. With Eric's departure, Shawn is ready to play basketball, but Cory rebuffs him, telling him to go play one on one with Hilary. As his best friend leaves, Cory suspects he may have to do something drastic to counter the sudden imbalance with his friendship with Shawn. The next day, Eric finds Cory sitting comfortably on the living room couch with Topanga, composing a poem for a Mother's Day gift. Later, both Eric and Shawn ask Cory about his date with Topanga, but he strenuously denies their interaction was a date. However, utilizing the criteria from the pages of ''Perky magazine, Eric and Shawn confirm, point by point, that the evening of mutual activity Cory shared with Topanga was, indeed, a date ("Boy Meets Girl"). Wanting to avoid a Geography test, Cory, while watching his teacher erect a duck windmill in his yard, wistfully wishes that Mr. Feeny would get sick. The next day, for the first time anyone can remember, there is a substitute teacher in Mr. Feeny's class. Convinced that somehow he caused his teacher's absence. Cory confides to Eric the he is "Sick Boy" with the ability to make anyone ill. While his brother believes the basic premise--noting that Cory does make him sick at times, Eric assures him there is no way he could have given Mr. Feeny appendicitis. Learning their neighbor is in the hospital awaiting an appendectomy, worries Cory even further, as he reminds Eric, that their beloved pet cat, Fluffy, died during an operation. Eric replies that since the fall from the tree nearly decapitated the unfortunate feline, he hadn't held much hope anyway. Still needing reassurance, Cory asks the heavens above for a sign. Seconds later, next door, the duck windmill falls down. That night, a guilt-stricken Cory dreams that a ghostly Mr. Feeny is haunting him, and even Eric appears to transform into Feeny ("I Dream Of Feeny"). 'Season Two' Armed with Eric's notes (and strict instructions not to reveal their familial connection to anyone) Cory attends his first day at John Adams. Cory's plan to insinuate himself into the inner circle of school bully, Harley Keiner, actually succeeds initially, but the newly dubbed "Johnny Baboon" causes himself and Harley to come face to face with the new school principal, Mr. Feeny. Afterwards, Harley informs Cory, that as soon as the bell rings for the end of the first school day, he will personally see to it that the seventh grader would not survive to attend a second. Discreetly, Cory contacts Eric during lunch, who advises him to go to the nurse's office, fake being sick, and be sent home. Cory does try that tactic, but ultimately decides to face Harley. As Harley reaches for Cory, Eric appears to defend his brother, but Harley is glad at the opportunity to bash both Matthews brothers. But before punches can be actually thrown, the school's new English teacher, Jonathan Turner appears, introducing himself, and forces Harley to stand down. At home, the Matthews family are all scrambling for control of the TV remote, but it is little Morgan who successfully claims it ("Back 2 School"). Cory cannot help but notice the that his fellow students are forming romantic pairings. Not wanting to be left behind, he tells Topanga they should save themselves a lot of trouble and just become a couple and walk through through life together. But Topanga explains that while there is a girl out there for Cory, it will not be her. That declaration seems genuine as she later walks away from Cory with a classmate named Peter. At home, when Cory investigates noises from upstairs, he interrupts a "study session" Eric is having with his partner, math Rebecca--on the bed in their parent's room. Gloating that he now has his brother by the "ovaries," he agrees to keep silent if Eric reveals how he gets a girl to just say "hi." Eric advises staring at a girl--any girl-- until they notice you, and then feign interest in them. Cory tries out his brother's tactic the very next day and catches the attention of a new girl in his English class, and actually gets a date--all without bothering to learn the girl's name. Due to the discovery of an errant earring, their parents catch Eric anyway, and Cory admission of successfully using Eric's dating tips gets the elder Matthews brother in even deeper trouble. The next day, Cory learns the girl's name is Wendy (Jansen) and they agree just to go out as friends to get to know each other. When learning how well his method worked for Cory, Eric (having been forbidden to advise Cory on anything) asks his brother exactly how his date went, and even seems to to consider using Cory's input in refining his technique ("Pairing Off"). 'Girl Meets World' Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels He is first introduced when Cory calls him over to fix Riley and Maya's friendship. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Semi-Formal Similarities and Differences Similarities * Both cherish their family, the Matthews. * Both revere Mr. Feeny as a mentor. * Both attended Jefferson Elementary, John Adams High, and Pennbrook University. * Both thought Alan only shared half of himself as a dad, while reserving the opposite half for the other brother, and sought more. * Both loved watching sports, especially the Phillies. * Both have shared a room with Shawn Hunter. * Both of them often engaged in crazy schemes. * Both left Philadelphia for New York City at the end of Boy Meets World. Differences *Eric always had an easy confidence; Cory was neurotic. *Cory found his life partner in Topanga; Eric never found his. *Eric always had great hair, whereas Cory struggled accepting his "brillo pad". *Cory was capable of applying himself; Eric never seemed to even want to try. * Quotes Trivia *In season one of BMW, which takes place in 1993, Eric is in 10th grade (born 1978), and Cory is in the sixth grade (born 1982). However, as Cory got aged between seasons instantly, Eric states that he and Cory are three years apart, putting Cory's new birth year at 1981; however, that was only for that one episode, as all other episodes that follow have Cory being only 2 years younger than Eric, being born in 1980. *It was Eric who convinced Cory that girls were "icky". *They shared the same room for sixteen years. *Enjoyed the yearly Matthews family trip of Goofy Golf on the Jersey Shore. *Both often sought over-the-fence advice from neighbor, George Feeny. *Both saw and interacted with imaginary duplicates of Mr. Feeny. *Both have been known to dress in drag. *Toured the contiguous 48 U.S states in the summer of 1996. *Helped George Feeny and Lila Bolander profess their love for each other. *Due to the (illegal) lengths Eric performed his Best Man duties, Cory and Topanga spent their wedding night in jail. *Eric secretly convinced Cory and Topanga that their lives belonged at home, not in Katonka. *Both would secretly try on Topanga's shoes. *Both left their hometown of Philadelphia for New York City. *Eric was conspicuously not mentioned in Season 1 of Girl Meets World. *In the BMW season 6 episode The Truth About Honesty, Eric is shown having a love for Tater Tots, as Cory does in the GMW episode Girl Meets The Tell-Tale-Tot. Gallery References Category:Boy Meets World Category:Pairings Category:Siblings Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Eric Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Brother-Brother Relationships Category:Family Pairings Category:The Matthews Family